<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the spirit in black by euros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936767">the spirit in black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euros/pseuds/euros'>euros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Princess Bride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A man with six fingers, Adventure, Betrayal, Blue Spirit - Freeform, Earth Kingdom, F/M, Fencing, Fire Nation, Inspired by Princess Bride, Miracles, Northern Water Tribe, Princess Bride AU, Revenge, Slightly Dead, Southern Water Tribe, True Love, almost dead, mostly dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euros/pseuds/euros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Princess Bride AU. Need I say more? </p><p>If you haven’t read princess Bride...there’s fighting, betrayal, silliness, challenges, true love, devious plotting, crazy Kings and pirates! Just to name a few things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Most Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’ve wanted to write a Princess Bride AU for a while, but then I didn’t. Then I read an antarticas story and saw a princess bride reference. I CRACKED up. And found my self re-inspired. So here is this. It’s pretty much the same as the first bits of Princess Bride, but I hope to not follow the Book exactly. I don’t even know what I’m doing. Comment if you like it though? This crazy person likes them comments. Hehe. Thanks for clicking on this. :)</p><p>Without further ado, the East Wind presents:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The year Katara was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was an Earth Kingdom serving girl named Lin, and she was stunning. The Earth Duke certainly noticed the girl, how could he not? Whenever she was in the room his eyes followed her as she dusted and attended to the summer home. This did not escape his wife’s notice. Especially when he gave the serving girl a jade pin of great value, so that she might wear it in her lovely black hair. Now, the Earth Duchess was neither pretty, nor rich. She had married up and desperately wanted to hold onto her husband, and her husband’s riches. But she was intelligent and scheming, so she too watched the girl and discovered her flaw-</span>
  <em>
    <span>-sweets.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She placed them all around, caramels in the drawers and chocolates behind portraits and gummies underneath cushions. Soon the girl became large and stout. The Duke then watched her with confusion and disappointment. But his wife, pleased with her work, folded her hands, sat back, and smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As for the girl, she was not sad, but quite jolly. She and the baker fell in love, got married, and were very happy sharing their joy of food with themselves and their children, that is, until they died. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>However, things didn’t go well for the Duchess, instead her husband became infatuated (for reasons she could not fathom nor understand) with his very own mother-in-law. How that came to be, historians will always be befuddled, but it happened and the duchess spent her days trying to ignore the flirtation that occurred behind her back between the two and try not to gag. It was difficult not to gag, It took a toll on her health and she developed retched stomach pains called ulcers. However, they did not have ulcers yet. Well people did, but doctors did not understand what they were yet, and so the doctor thought them nothing more than simple stomach pains and prescribed her oolong tea dolloped with saki, three times a day, and she stuck to this prescription religiously. And to no one’s surprise she became known for her irritability, as Yong mentioned in his chronicles. (but this is before Yong). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The year Katara turned ten the most beautiful girl in the world was a girl in the Northern Water tribe. Her name was Sno and her father was a successful silk merchant. She had suitors from around the world who traveled great lengths to propose to her, only for her and her father to reject every single one.  It was said she had the most perfect, most lovely complexion in the world. Tragically, a chicken pox epidemic that claimed the lives of many, scarred her face and skin, ruining the perfection. And people being people, moved on and forgot her. She, however, was fine with that. A few short years later a young man asked for her hand after meeting her at a novel reading club and she and her father accepted. They were very happy, read lots of books, and had smart children who went on to have important ambassador roles to other countries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the time of Katara’s fifteenth birthday, the most beautiful girl in the world was a Fire Nation girl named Xin, and she too, had many suitors, 235, to be exact. She reveled in the attention, and when a boy mentioned that she might be the most perfect creation in existence, she examined herself in the mirror and found it to be objectively true. She walked into the garden and smelled the fire lilies. She would always be this perfect, sensitive, rich and young. . . she wouldn’t always be young though, she realized . And then the fine lines, creases and wrinkles came, within a month she seemed to age ten years. And she was devastated. So devastated she worried and worried and stressed and stressed until she descended into madness. The very suitor that claimed she was perfect married her and lived very unhappily until his mysterious disappearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, at fifteen, knew none of this, and did not care either. Who cared if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, what good did that do anyone? Now, at this time, she barely made the top twenty but that was only temporary. On top of that she hated to wash her face and only on rare occasions enjoyed dressing up and looking pretty. It just wasn’t a concern for her, and certainly wasn’t of importance. She loathed brushing her hair, and cleaning up, and doing anything that would make her remotely presentable. She much preferred being outside. She did not wish to learn to sew and embroider, or do any traditional women’s work. She balked at being told to anything of that sort. Especially when Sokka made his comments. Mother usually scolded him of course.  Even when her mother asked her to, she did it grudgingly and with a huff. It was entirely too much work in her opinion. She preferred her favourite activities. Her favourite activities included riding her polar horse, practicing waterbending and taunting the farm boy. Her horse she called “Aurora” since she often rode beneath the Southern Lights, and she was not the creative thinker that he brother was, or at least that’s what she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The farm boy was really a young man now, but she did not think of him as a young man, he was only the farm boy to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, wearing heavy metal armour (what kind of child wore armour she didn’t know) washed up in the frigid, cold waters onto the winter snowbanks years ago, when Katara had been around seven or eight years old. He had a horrible scar covering a third of his face and he was bleeding, bruised and broken all over. Her father said it was a miracle he did not drown. And her father was suspicious of him at the time. He wore the colors of the Fire Nation, who had raided their Tribes in the South for years. And it was his duty as chief to protect their small community. But he was also a fisherman, a farmer and a hunter, and desperately in need of help. He cared deeply for his family and his tribe. They did everything they could to survive in the South’s harsh climate--constant, backbreaking work. Especially during the short summer months when they needed to tend to crops as thoroughly as possible, or be short of food and money in the long winter months when the ice and snow returned. But the boy was only a boy, and a young one at that. So her father kept him safe, fed and warm, and let him work for him in repayment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t speak, and so at first Katara thought he was dumb. Not dumb as in stupid, though she certainly thought that, but dumb as in he simply couldn’t speak, but they didn’t use words like dumb yet. Instead they called him “dim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not know either if he remembered anything from his previous life, or how he came to be washed up on the banks of her Tribe. But he never gave his name, so her Father called him Lee, and she called him “Farm Boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out, to Katara’s surprise, that he was capable of speaking, but he remained very quiet. He stood straight, rigid and still. He never complained of his many many chores and he worked diligently and with enormous effort. He kept his own igloo neat and clean in the winter, and his tent neat and clean in the summer. The small amount of money he made he either saved, or bought books or bought candles. He was an avid reader. Which was something else odd about him. If he was a child soldier like her father suspected, then he was likely a peasant forced (kidnapped) into service. Why should he be able to read?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she paid it little mind because that was hardly the point of him. Katara loved to taunt him and order her around, it was quite amusing to her. He did everything she asked dutifully and without complaint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She demanded “Fetch this for me Farmboy,” and “Hurry up, you’re awfully slow, Farmboy,” and  “My father doesn’t keep you around to be lazy, Farmboy,”  and “dry this, quickly now,” and “I’ll tell father you’re being slow” and to every command he responded: “As you wish,” and that was all he said. “As you wish,” was all she could ever get him to say. She could never wear him down. No matter how haughtily she commanded that he do something, no matter how many unreasonable tasks, he never lost patience. It was always “As you wish,” over and over and with such serenity. He seemed to be eternally patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Untack and rub down Aurora. And brush her too, I want her coat shining tomorrow morning,” said Katara as she slid off her horse and handed the reins to the Farmboy.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Aurora a kiss on the nose before dashing away</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going on Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I meant to update again last night, computer problems. Also, updates will sporadic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now as Katara’s sixteenth birthday arrived she was nearing to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Katara’s rivals for this title included Lady Mai of the Xua house in the Fire Nation, and Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. But she did not know this, and even if she did she would not care. If anything she would be bothered. What did it matter if she was the most beautiful girl, it did her little good except cause trouble for her. In fact, she was already bothered by the attention she received in the village, small though their community was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even her parents seemed to jump on the bandwagon, “Go brush your hair sweetie, boys don’t like messy hair,” said her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go wash your face, you need to look nice for any suitors, honey,” said her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her while to notice that the girls in the village had stopped speaking to her. But when she asked one of her former friends why, her friend responded, “I can’t believe you have the audacity to ask! Pretending you don’t know that you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew who the ‘them’ referred to. The ridiculously obnoxious, feather-brained, squishy-brained, airheaded, lazy-boned, beanie-knoggined, clumsy-footed, disgusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the boys?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” snapped Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the boys, they won’t even glance our way since you exist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather not have their attention, they are a foolish bunch. I would gladly do away with them if I could, and happily leave their feather brained stupidity to all of you!” she exclaimed before stopping away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond her what anyone would want with the boys and their immaturity. What would any girl want with a boy, especially one of village boys?  They were such a bother, always provoking her and irritating her, and far too often asking her if they could do something for her. Like they didn’t have anything useful to do other than follow her around idly. And only because she was pretty. Shallow and annoying. They were a useless lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to brush Aurora for you, Katara,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, Farmboy does that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Could I carry your groceries for you, Katara,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you want help with those,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you go riding with me Katara,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so snobby,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like riding alone. I enjoy the time to think,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of the weather, do you think it will snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky is clear,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well--you just think you’re too good for everyone, don’t you! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just don’t think it will snow,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be coming by tomorrow Katara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take you to the dance tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re too good for anyone don’t you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just not going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if it wasn’t enough that they bothered her during the day, they followed her home and swarmed around the house in the evening. They laughed at her and talked about her and sometimes came over to annoy her or mock her. Sokka, to her great ire, joined in. He wasn’t particularly popular, so perhaps it was his way of fitting in. So She held her head high and ignored them, but when they were insulting, Farmboy would chase them away. He would appear out of nowhere and tell them to leave, and if they refused, he fought them until they scrambled away in a hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey Katara! Why don’t you come out and join us, we’re a lot more fun than whatever it is you’re doing,” hollered one of the boys, who was promptly pulled back and given a rough hair rub and handshakes by the other boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, and I would prefer it if you left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, snobby. The beauty can hardly lower herself to hang with us simple peasants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beauty can hardly wash her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirt Face</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on out, Katara!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you snob!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy spat on the dirt. The other boys laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And out of the shadows Farmboy appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the boys glanced at each other and eyed him warily, but the rest laughed. The noise drew Katara’s attention from her tedious mending and she peered outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do, fight me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farmboy tilted his head, his eyes caught the candlelight and their golden color created the illusion that they flashed like a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look boys, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dimwit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What do you think you’re doing. Do you think she loves you? You’re nothing but the workboy, a slave given a home out of pity. She doesn't love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Farmboy stepped forward and dipped his face such that his scar turned away from them, and then sized them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy continued, “Look boys, he dares challenge me, the Fire Nation Scum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farmboy said nothing. Katara’s hands gripped her dress, though she didn’t understand why. Within seconds she was outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>You know you can’t stop me, I’ll have her if I want her.” She would have hit the boy herself for that comment, but before she could, Farmboy tackled the other boy to the ground. Within minutes the boy was running back towards the village crying, and the others followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the other idiosyncratic thing about him. He could fight well. More than well, he had a natural talent for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farmboy looked towards her and their eyes connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need protection. I can take care of myself,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. She knew what he meant. He meant that he knew she didn’t need his protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he did it. Perhaps he would always be a mystery to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked into her eyes for a moment, as though they were searching for something, but not expecting anything. And for the first time Katara noticed how truly gold his eyes were. They were intense, like flames burned behind them. There was a passion and warmth within them that she had never noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like eternity of waiting he whispered “As you wish,” and pulled away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment! I love hearing thoughts and I am sadly dependent on them for motivation!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you have any thoughts, I love hearing them and they motivate me too. ;)<br/>I can’t believe I started another story when I have 2 WIP and a suffocating schedule—but here I am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>